Coffee Between Friends
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Before departing on the road to college, Arnold stops in a cafe to have some coffee. To his surprise, Lila is in town, and so the two of them sit down to coffee and chat. Coffee between friends has always been something fun.


**I will NOT be a clit-tease here. I really don't like doing that. I'm not going to be, as Craig once said, holding a carrot in front of your face out of your reach. **

**I will not bullshit you. All this little one-shot is, is Arnold and Lila, having a cup of coffee together, as good friends and chatting about things. That's all it is.**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own the characters.**

XXXX

There was quite a long way to go, even though he still had about an hour before he had to pick her up and get on the road. Arnold decided to take some downtime and grab a coffee at the cafe he and his friends often liked to go to sometimes. It had been a very busy morning, but overall, he couldn't stop smiling about it. It was part of the next step to a new phase in his life.

Coming inside, Arnold's eyes scanned for a place to sit, but not until a voice called out to him.

"Arnold? Is that you?"

At a nearby table not far from the window, sat Lila Sawyer. She was dressed modestly, in a pair of dark blue overalls and a light green t-shirt. Her hair was a lot shorter, just a little past her shoulders, and wore a green headband in it. She smiled and waved at him.

"Lila? Hey, Lila!" Arnold smiled and walked over. "I didn't know you were in town. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ever so well, thank you!" Lila said. "Please, sit with me."

"Sure." Arnold sat down on the chair across from her. "How's it been back in Pleasantville?"

"Oh very well, Arnold. Ever since Daddy started his new job, that he really loves, and got a promotion, we've been able to move back there, and we currently have an apartment there, which is close to Pleasantville University, a very easy commute either by car or on foot!" Lila smiled. "It's ever so great to be back in the country again, it really is."

"That's great, Lila." Arnold smiled, and turned to the waitress to order a coffee. "I'm really happy for you. Looking forward to starting your first semester?"

"Oh very much so, I can't wait." Lila nodded. "How about you, Arnold? Have you decided where you wanted to go for college?"

"There's a college town not far between Hillwood and Seattle. It's a kind of small town, but it's a fifteen minute drive from Seattle, and a half an hour drive from Hillwood. I did originally relent to going to Hillwood University, but the program Helga wanted to take wasn't available there, so she decided to give a try over in Sherwood Hill. And well, I really wanted to be with her," Arnold blushed a bit at this admittance. "And the program I wanted to take is available there, so it's perfect."

Lila giggled. "That's ever so wonderful, Arnold. I'm ever so glad things have worked out between you two. Are you two moving in together?"

The blonde boy nodded, blushing still as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, we are. We're renting an apartment in Sherwood Hill, not far from the college. We're actually heading up there today, to get moved in and settle some things. The apartment does come furnished, so we don't have to buy much things, we just have to get our belongings there. Helga's packing some last minute things and saying her last goodbyes to everyone, and Phoebe's over there to help her."

"I'm oh too certain she must be excited about this, isn't she?" Lila smiled.

"She's over the moon."

"Oh, that's what I figured." Lila giggled. "Considering the circumstances you two had faced in your lives together."

"Yeah, it's been a tough ride." Arnold nodded, and smiled as he looked out the window a moment. "And living so far apart like we had the past few years before I came back to finish high school, yeah, that definitely was no picnic. But it did help me to realize some things."

"And what would that be?"

"You know how they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"Oh, why yes! That's very true, Arnold."

"Well it pretty much sums it up. I guess being apart like that was what we needed, even if it was really one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. But another thing I learned is that, well, I really just didn't see myself with anyone else. I've tried, believe me, but it never worked out."

"Helga said the same thing since we became friends. She did try to date other boys, to know that there were other boys out there. Neither of them worked out for her, she loves you too much."

More blush. "I have a much better idea of that now."

Lila giggled. "Well again, I'm very happy for the two of you."

"Thanks a lot, Lila. So what about you? Are you seeing anyone? I mean, I'm just curious, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Not at all Arnold, it's just fine." Lila assured. "But to answer your question, I am seeing someone. Would you believe I'm seeing your cousin, Arnie?"

"Arnie?" Arnold was surprised. "Really? You guys got back together?"

"We did!" Lila giggled happily.

"Well gosh Lila, I had no idea... Well, what happened?"

"Well, he and his family actually moved to Pleasantville two years ago, I'm sure you knew that, right?"

"Oh yeah, his mom is my mom's sister, I remember she had to fly back to help them out." Arnold nodded.

"That's right! So since I've been there, we saw each other and got acquainted. We really hit it off, too. Pretty soon I just pretty much fell in love with him all over again, and _I_ was the one who asked him out. He accepted, and well, since then we've been together."

"Wow Lila, that's great! I'm really happy for you guys, it's great you found...well, love in one another."

"It really is Arnold, I suppose we also needed the time apart and to grow up and realize what we truly wanted." Lila reiterated. "Don't you think?"

"I think you're right about that." Arnold nodded, and sipped his coffee after the waitress placed it down in front of him. "So he's still that oh-so special someone you're looking for?"

"Hey!" Lila laughed, playfully batting him on the arm. "I was nine!"

"I know." Arnold smiled, chuckling. "Seriously though, it's great you guys are dating and doing well, I'm really glad to hear that."

"Thank you ever so much, Arnold." Lila smiled.

"Anytime, Lila."

"Oh, and Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to once again apologize, you know, for what happened in the past. I have to admit that although I did tell you repeatedly I didn't feel that way of you, I did kind of lead you on. And I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay Lila, it was a long time ago. I'm over it by now, you don't have to worry about it. You apologized before, it's perfectly fine."

"Oh I know, and I certainly don't dwell on it. But I just feel it to be the right thing to do. I was young, and I did like the attention, but I know it wasn't right to lead you on."

Arnold shook his head. "Yeah, maybe back then I was a little bummed about that, but now it doesn't matter. But if it makes you feel better, I accept your apology, again. No need to worry about it."

"All right then." Lila smiled. "Thank you, I just needed to get that off my chest again. I suppose I just can't help it."

"Don't be sorry about apologizing, even if I don't need it." Arnold assured. "It's still nice to do."

"You're right. I'm very glad we were able to move past all of it and become good friends like we are now."

"Me too, Lila. I'm really glad with the way things worked out."

"So am I, Arnold. Oh! That reminds me, I'm sure you heard about Gerald and Phoebe getting married after college graduation, right?"

"Of course! He asked me to be his best man, after all."

"I'm not surprised. I'll certainly be attending the wedding for sure."

"The whole gang is, especially Rhonda. She wants to help Phoebe get a dress already." Arnold chuckled.

"I suppose that's Rhonda for you!" Lila giggled.

"Sure is." Arnold shook his head and smiled. "She's already asking Helga when we're getting married." He blushed more.

"Have you asked her?" Lila asked hopefully.

"...Not yet. I do have a ring for her, my Grandpa gave it to me. It was the same ring he used to propose to Grandma. I'm just not sure when to ask her yet."

"Well Arnold, there really is no telling when the moment is right or not. But when it is, you'll know."

"Yeah...I guess you're right, Lila. I mean, I know this will be a dream come true for her, and I want it to be special."

Lila smiled and patted his hand in a friendly manner. "I completely understand. Actually, when my father proposed to his girlfriend, Katherine, what he did was that he reenacted their first date together, and ended the evening proposing to her."

Arnold thought of that for a moment. "You know Lila, that's actually not a bad idea."

"Why don't you give it a try, Arnold? Come to think of it, what did you and Helga do on your first date?"

"Well, on our first real date as a couple, back when we were ten. I'll never forget it." A dreamy look came to his eyes. "We went to see a movie, and we held hands throughout most of it. Then we went to dinner at Chez Paris, even if we had to go home and change into something formal. After that we went for a walk in the park, then I walked her home. I said back then, before that actually, in the jungle, that we were meant for each other. And even after our first date, I knew that too well."

Lila giggled. "Awwww... If you want to give that a try, at least you remember it."

"True. Well, I'll give it a try. Our anniversary is in October, it's almost the end of August now..." He began brainstorming, and shook his head. "Sorry, just thinking out loud."

"No problem at all. I'm sure either way you choose to, she'll certainly be happy and see it as a dream come true."

"I sure hope so. I guess I'm kind of nervous she'll say no and want to wait, too."

"Well Arnold, just because you propose one day doesn't entirely mean you have to go through with it in the next six months."

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Maybe I'll just let nature take its course and we'll see what happens."

Lila nodded. "I think that sounds like a good plan."

"Me too. Thanks Lila, I guess I needed another outside opinion."

"No problem at all, anytime, Arnold. Oh! Before I forget, how are your parents doing? Have they taken well to you going away for college?"

"Well Mom kind of cried a bit, but she's accepting it and encouraging me to go for it." Arnold smiled. "I won't be too far away anyway, so that's good. I spoke to them about my decision, and they were fine with it. Dad was really cool about it. And they're doing pretty well, they want to go back to San Lorenzo in the fall to help manage the new hospital we had built there a few years ago. I did want to go along, but I don't think I'll have time. It's okay though, I'm not as scared about them leaving anymore. And it's okay though, I can always go the next time around or so. I might even bring Helga along."

"That's ever so great Arnold, I'm glad to hear your family is doing well. Did your Grandfather give you any embarrassing advice?"

"Yeah, he told me to use protection." Arnold chuckled.

Lila laughed. "Oh goodness!"

"And of course he told me never to eat raspberries."

"I'm oh too certain I'm not surprised he said that."

"And neither am I."

They laughed and playfully clinked their coffee mugs together and drank down the last of it.

"Well, I'm going to head out now, I have to pick up Helga soon, and I wanted to go buy some food on the way."

"All right Arnold, I have to get going too, I'm meeting Rhonda and Nadine at the mall." Lila stood up from her chair.

Arnold stood up also, placing some money on the table. "Well, it was really nice seeing you, Lila. Give us a call next time you're in town, okay?"

"I will, Arnold." Lila smiled and gave him a friendly hug. "It was lovely seeing you too Arnold. Drive safe, and do tell Helga I said hello."

"Will do, Lila." Arnold hugged her back, and pulled away. "I'll see you around, have a nice day."

"Same to you."

They both smiled and exited the coffee shop. Lila smiled as she wanted Arnold get into the Packard parked out front, and then drive away, before she walked off to her own car.

It was nice to have a cup of coffee between friends.


End file.
